


Kiss me, hold me, and love me

by Karina



Category: Oasis (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-26
Updated: 2010-07-26
Packaged: 2017-10-10 19:47:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/103612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karina/pseuds/Karina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes you need someone to be there for you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss me, hold me, and love me

Andy had walked into the room holding a cup of tea, when he realised that a beautiful woman was sitting on the sofa of the recording studio.

 

The woman looked eerily like Gem, and Andy had to blink several times to convince himself he wasn’t hallucinating.

 

‘Gem didn’t…’

Andy politely said to the woman, who was wearing a striped shirt, a blazer, and some jeans, with dark hair just like Gem’s.

 

‘Andy…I am Gem!’ the woman yelled.

 

‘You can’t be! You look like him, but you’re sure as hell ain’t him!’ Andy rolled his eyes, whilst trying not to get visibly angry with the woman, who was just as shocked as Andy.

 

‘What can I do to make you believe me?’ she asked Andy, with a firm and hard gaze.

 

‘I don’t know…if you are Gem…how the hell did you become a woman? Don’t say that you just woke up looking like that,’ Andy told her.

 

‘A lass that looked like Tinkerbell…’ Gem started off her sentence, yet she was cut off by an incredulous Andy who was increasingly getting impatient.

 

‘Tinkerbell made you a woman?’

 

Gem simply nodded, brushing off her hair in a suggestive manner.

 

From Andy’s point of view, this new Gem had something androgynous about him…or her.

 

He hadn’t noticed this when Gem was a male, but she was very pretty in a cool and androgynous way. Not that Gem looked like a woman when he was a male, and while he had admitted that he was handsome, he’d never thought of him as “pretty”.

 

‘You’re lucky Liam and Noel aren’t here…I can’t even imagine what they would say. They’d probably demand that you stop taking the piss and ask where the real Gem was.’

 

Gem set her hands on Andy’s shoulders, and sat him down.

 

‘You do believe me? If you can’t believe me…then I don’t know what to do,’ she replied.

 

‘Did you become a woman by your own will? Or did “Tinkerbell” randomly cast some spell on you?’

 

Andy questioned her, still not knowing how to respond to the situation. The more he studied her fine features, the more he missed the male Gem. She was pretty, but he wanted Gem. He wanted him back; not to mention, the band _needed_ him back. Was he hallucinating, or dreaming? Yet the woman in front of him seemed to be Gem, despite the slender figure and somewhat obvious tits.

 

‘She appeared in front of me a couple of hours before I woke up, and started to wave her wand in front of me. I thought I was hallucinating or had gone mad, but I had to get some sleep, you know?’

 

‘She didn’t tell you that you were going to become a woman? Or even how to get back? Do you enjoy being a woman?’

 

Gem weakly smiled at him; she knew that Andy had no choice but to believe her, yet she could hardly believe it herself.

 

‘You’re asking too many questions, Andy,’ she told him.

 

She took a deep breath and tried to explain her situation as calmly as possible, while glancing at the clock.

 

‘She didn’t tell me what kind of spell it was. Actually, I only heard gibberish coming from her mouth. I don’t know how to get back either. I realised when I woke up that I somehow had been transformed into a woman. None of my family members were home, so I felt relieved, but I was also scared. Funnily enough, no one recognised me though. I took a cab to get here, yet the taxi driver assumed I was a model of some sort. I managed to get in the studio, because apparently I look like my normal self from the back, and no one seemed to notice. I don’t look too bad as a woman, but I want to get back to myself! Andy, help me get out of this madness!’

 Gem started to look more desperate as she explained the situation.

 

‘I was going to say to you, Gem, to get me out of this mad situation of having to confront that you’re suddenly a woman,’ Andy remarked.

 

Andy moved in closer to her and gently kissed her lips, yet nothing happened. Just the taste of Gem’s lips which tasted the same, warmth, and the taste of tears.

 

‘I don’t think a kiss could get me back, Andy. That’d be like Sleeping Beauty, you know?’

 

‘Shh…it’s all right,’ Andy continued.

 

He didn’t know what could solve Gem’s situation; neither did he know about why Gem was transformed into a woman. He began nibbling at his earlobe, and saw the familiar earrings. The soft feel of breasts was something that felt strange on Gem, but he didn’t care. He started caressing her body softly, in an attempt to calm both of them down. He saw the desperation and sadness in Gem’s eyes, and wanted to do something about it. He kissed her again and slowly inserted his tongue into Gem’s mouth, wanting to savour everything. He didn’t give a damn that he was a woman at the moment---he loved Gem, and that was what mattered, yet he understood the confusion it might bring to everyone else.

 

‘Er…Andy?’ Gem asked.

 

‘Shh…’ coaxed Andy, wanting to give warmth and comfort to the distraught Gem.

 

Brightness…birds chirping…familiar ringtone.

In a bed. Alone, and panting.

‘Gem?’

Several glances around the room.

A glance at the phone.

It’s Gem.

Andy rubbed his eyes, slowly got up, and grabbed his phone.

  



End file.
